Dimensional Heroes Side Stores: Endings and Beginnings
by jexi the hunter
Summary: We see the ending and beginnings as heroes leave Neo City while new and interesting developments begin to occur.


It was after the Furious Sports event that a call had been sent out. That the ten of the heroes from the Dimensional Heroes were to return to the group in order to combat a new threat...the Titans, beings with the powers of gods that are bent on elimination of all mortal beings and reign supreme. But there was hope, and that would be finding the Olympos XII.

"Damn, looks like its time to go." Zoro said. "About time too, its been getting boring just sitting around this place."

"But it'll still be nice to be back with everyone again." Alphonse said.

"Yes. I'm sure all will be fine." Robin said.

"Now remember Jesse, you and the other coalition members cannot tell Rainbow or anyone on Neo Earth for that matter about the Titans. If Rainbow knew, she'd want in definitely." Vector said.

"Right. We won't have to worry about Marcus though. He's about to go into battle with the Summoner and her forces soon." Jesse said.

"He better not.' Law said holding something beating in his hand.

"Is that…" Usopp said shaking.

"Marcus's heart. I stole it from him and replaced it with a fake while he slept. Unless he gets stabbed through it, he won't know the difference." Law said.

"Right. Anyway, we better get going." Knuckles said before the group was encountered by Eddy.

"You're...leaving. To fight these titans?" he said shocked. "But...you can't leave! We need you guys here."

"Sorry kid. But we got to get back as we got some super big evil ahead of us." Franky said.

"Then...I'll fight ya!" Eddy said charging in. "Little Bro Finger Bang!" he shouted firing blasts from his fingers.

"I'll handle this." Gajeel said easily knocking the blasts away. "Iron Dragon...Club!" Gajeel said morphing his arm into a club as he whacked Eddy with it and knocked him into a wall.

'You guys...you can;t…" Eddy said weakly before Gajeel socked him in the gut.

"Newsflash you spoiled brat! We decide our own destinies! Unlike you, we're not bound to some stupid government. We're as free as we want." he said before walking off.

"A little harsh don't ya thing?" Alphonse asked.

"It needed to be done. You're either a man or a mouse. And he's no man." Gajeel said as they headed off.

"This is it.' Zoro said. "Remember, Jesse. Only between us. Now be sure to finish up soon. We can't have all the fun." he said as they headed out.

"See ya soon." Jesse said as he went to haul Eddy to the infirmary.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…

"Lord! My lord!" a strange reptilian creature said as it entered a village of the Aware Emotionless as it bowed before Tyranno. "My lord, our scouts have done it. We've located the witch." he said.

'The summoner.' Tyranno said grinning wickedly. "This is our chance. If we can defeat and capture her, we can use her to claim our independence. Tell me, Camo. Where is she going?"

"To a junk pile in the Future Universe. They call it Junkyard Planet but in reality its a trashpile where all the trash from the Future Universe gets dumped." he said.

"Gather our strongest men. We need all we can to deal with the witch. Fire!" Tyranno said.

'Yeah, I'm coming." Fire said stepping out in his fire dancer garb. "You want something?"

"We are about to engage in combat. Are you ready my general?" Tyranno asked.

"More than anything. I'm done being a pawn or tool. That ice kid...he gave us another chance at life. I ain't about to waste it!" Fire said punching his fists together.

"I realize we will also be facing three of your former comrades. Are you fine with this?" Tyranno asked.

"Sure. I don't wanna kill em or anything but maybe knock some sense into their heads." Fire said.

"Good we depart with an army of our strongest warriors. The rest will remain here with Balletia. If we are to fall, it will be up to her and those here to keep the species safe." Tyranno said as they marched off. "I cannot help but wonder why they, the elements, would stay though." Tyranno pondered.

"Hmm. Flying's...gotta be his bloodlust and his predatory nature. Normal's is a mystery even to me. Never really liked him. But Bug...heh. No mystery about her." Fire said.

In the Dark Cruiser in a room filled with many insects and bugs sat Bug herself as she had a huge grin. "The time is almost here. Once we kill that Marcus boy...I will have her. My beloved...Summoner!" she squealed as there were photos of the summoner around the room with hearts around them.

Back in Neo City…

"You sure you didn't want to go with them? You could have seen Aria and Sonata again." Sayaka said.

"I know but thanks to Jesse, I got their number so I can call them anytime I want. Besides, we got left on harsh terms when we broke up." Adagio said.

"Yes and I didn't exactly leave Hope and those others on good terms either. Hopefully we can make amends someday...if they ever come here or we visit them." Sayaka said.

"Yeah. For now, we focus on our careers and…" Adagio said before they arrived at the AniManga Cafe to find it a wreck with shattered glass and a broken door. "Oh god. Miss Malin and Kaede were suppose to be in there." she said as they ran inside to see Malin Fong, the owner of the cafe, leaning against the wall with a shot wound in her arm and stomach.

"Miss Malin!" Sayaka said as they ran to her. "Hang on. We'll call an ambulance." she said. "What happened?"

"Me...and Kaede. We were discussing some ideas for piano related songs when this man...he broke down the window. He shot me and ran off with Kaede while planning to leave me dead. I was lucky he missed any vital organs." she said.

"He took Kaede? Who was it?" Adagio said before seeing something on the counter. "A Universal Train Ticket to Ryme City...and a ransom note to...Shuichi Saihara. This wasn't random, this was planned."

"But...who would go and do this?" Sayaka asked.

It was meanwhile on the same train that Kaede was bound and gagged inside a suitcase as the assailant sat in the dining car.

"Waitress….I'll take a coffee. Best you got. After all...Money is no object." he said his face revealed to be James Flux.

To be continued...


End file.
